I Have This
by bbykon
Summary: Taeyong bingung, Mark seharian ini gelisah tak karuan. Donghyuck kesal, Mark mengabaikannya hari ini. Jeno dan Jaemin tak terima, Mark melewati waktu bermain basket bersama keduanya saat jam istirahat. Mungkin hanya Jaehyun yang tak terganggu dengan perubahaan Mark. #Jaeyong #Markhyuck #Mark #Taeyong #Jaehyun #NCT


Taeyong bingung, Mark seharian ini gelisah tak karuan. Donghyuck kesal, Mark mengabaikannya hari ini. Jeno dan Jaemin tak terima, Mark melewati waktu bermain basket bersama keduanya saat jam istirahat. Mungkin hanya Jaehyun yang tak terganggu dengan perubahaan Mark.

.

.

 **I Have This..**

 **Lee Minhyung**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Donghyuck**

 **Family**

 **NCT**

.

.

Sosok di balik selimut bergambar mobil-mobilan berwarna merah itu sudah kesekian kalinya bergerak tak nyaman. Kedua kelopak mata itu bolak-balik membuka, untuk sedetik kemudian menutup. Kedua telinganya terpasang siaga untuk mendengar _alarm_ pagi yang setiap pagi akan membangunkannya.

Baru kali ini ia menantikan _alarm_ itu untuk mengganggu tidur tampannya.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah bangun?"

 _Nah._

Sontak sosok di balik selimut itu melompat begitu saja. Menyibakkan selimut tebal itu sebelum berlari terburu-buru mendekati pintu. Bahkan ia tak sadar ia memakai sandal _Pororo_ biru miliknya terbalik.

 _Cklek_

Sosok itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat sosok di hadapannya melonjak terkejut. Untung hanya sesaat, karena sosok di hadapannya itu langsung tersenyum hangat. Bahkan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan efek baru bangun tidur.

"Tumben anak _Mom_ cepat bangunnya?"

Mark, yang masih berdiri dengan piyama biru langit yang bahkan tak terkancing dengan benar meringis. Ya, ini mungkin untuk pertama kalinya ia bangun secepat ini. Harusnya ini masuk dalam buku rekornya.

"Kalau begitu _Mom_ tunggu dibawah, _okay_? _Dad_ sudah menunggumu juga di meja makan."

Sosok yang sekarang sudah disusul tingginya oleh Mark itu bahkan harus sedikit berjinjit agar ia bisa mencium kening putih pucatnya. Mark bahkan tak bisa melepaskan kedua matanya dari sosok punggung _Mom_ -nya hingga punggung itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah itu, Mark buru-buru masuk ke kamar dengan _sedikit_ membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Mark, kenapa makanannya hanya diacak-acak begitu? _Mom_ belum melihatmu menyuapkan makanan itu satu suap pun. Apa kau tak bernapsu melihat menu makanannya?"

Aktivitas sendok Mark yang sedari tadi hanya berada di atas piringnya tanpa sedikitpun menghampiri mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat terhenti. Dengan samar, Mark menggeleng.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Punggung tangan yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh keningnya. Membuat tubuh Mark terlonjak kecil, sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak panas. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

 _Iya._

Tapi Mark malah menggeleng lagi. Mengabaikan kata hatinya yang baru saja meneriakkan satu kata barusan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Donghyuck?"

Mark menggeleng cepat. _Duh,_ mana mungkin ia bertengkar dengan Donghyuck kalau ia tadi masih sempat _video-call_ dengan kekasih bawelnya itu sebelum turun ke ruang makan.

Mark merasa sedikit bersalah saat sosok yang duduk di hadapannya itu menghela nafasnya. Rasa bersalah itu lah yang membuat tangannya akhirnya menggerakkan sendok makannya dengan benar, memasukkan suapan pertama sarapannya.

Hanya melihat senyuman sosok di hadapannya saja cukup membuat rasa bersalahnya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

Donghyuck kesal bukan main. Ia tak pernah diabaikan oleh Mark. Dan tak akan pernah. Itu yang tertulis di kamus seorang Lee Donghyuck. Tapi kenyataannya, kekasih tampannya itu terus mengabaikannya yang sedari tadi berbusa bercerita panjang lebar padanya.

"Markiieeeee~"

Donghyuck bergelayut manja, membuat Mark terkejut dengan kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Y-ya, sayang?"

Donghyuck memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, sebelum menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kesal. Ternyata Mark tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia mengabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba rangkulan Donghyuck pada lengan Mark terlepas begitu saja. Bahkan yang lebih muda sekarang membuang muka, memunggunginya.

Alis tebal yang mendapat julukan _'galmaegi'_ dari para sahabatnya itu semakin melengkung ke bawah. "Sayang?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku." Donghyuck memang tak bisa tahan lama-lama tak menatap wajah tampan si _galmaegi_. _Sialan_ , memang.

"A-ah.. benarkah? Maafkan aku, sayang."

Mark panik. Donghyuck yang merajuk adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk ia kendalikan. Dengan cepat tangan itu mengusak surai hitam sosok di sampingnya itu. Hal yang paling disukai Donghyuck adalah saat Mark bermain dengan rambutnya. Yang selalu bisa membuatnya menyenderkan kepalanya secara otomatis ke pundak Mark.

"Kau memikirkan _namja_ lain ya? Atau bahkan _yeoja_ lain?"

Donghyuck memang marah, tapi kepalanya tetap betah bersender pada bahu lebar sang kekasih. Marah sih marah, tapi manja-manjaan harus tetap jalan. Itu motto hidupnya.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Eng.. aku memang agak kurang fokus hari ini."

Donghyuck buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Mark. Membuat Mark takut Donghyuck akan semakin kesal kepadanya. Namun, sama seperti pagi hari tadi saat ia di meja makan, sebuah punggung tangan kembali bertemu dengan keningnya.

"Kau tak panas. Atau perutmu yang sakit?"

Mark menggeleng sebelum mengecup sekilas pipi gembil Donghycuk.

"Jadi, kau minta aku menemanimu pergi mencari kado sepulang sekolah nanti kan?"

 _Ah._ Ternyata Mark tak sepenuhnya mengabaikannya. Ia berhasil mengambil inti dari pembicaraan Donghyuck yang panjang lebar itu.

"Eung! Pokoknya hari ini kita akan berkeliling _Mall_ sampai aku mendapatkan barang yang kuinginkan!"

Mark tersenyum, sekali lagi mengecup Donghyuck, kali ini di bibir tipisnya.

" _Sure, baby_."

Rasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan kekasihnya itu luntur ketika rona merah itu menghiasi wajah Donghyuck. Membuat Donghyuck-nya terlihat semakin cantic di matanya.

.

.

Biasanya, Mark akan langsung lari ke lapangan basket begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit, dan Mark tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di kelas. Sampai-sampai Jeno dan Jaemin harus menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood._ "

Itu alasan Mark ketika dua _J_ itu berhasil menyeret Mark ke lapangan basket. _Hellooow,_ sejak kapan kapten basket tidak _mood_ bermain basket. Biasanya saja bola basket lebih sering bersamanya dibanding ia bersama dengan Donghyuck.

"Kau pasti sudah gila."

Itu yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jaemin.

"Aku serius."

Mark menatap malas dua sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membuat _joke_ yang lucu, Mark."

Mark memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

Sayangnya Mark kalah cepat dari Donghyuck yang entah sejak kapan muncul dan melempar bola basket ke arahnya.

"Markie, main basket yaa? Donghyuck mau pamer ke Chenle kalau Mark itu lebih keren daripada Renjun-nya Chenle yang hanya bisa menggambar kudanil gendut jelek itu."

Sejak kapan kekasihnya bersekongkol dengan dua sahabatnya itu?

Mark memutar tubuhnya lagi agar berhadapan dengan dua orang paling menyebalkan yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood._ " Jaemin mengulangi ucapan Mark sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, sayang." Dan Jeno menambahkannya. Bahkan sengaja mengecup pipi Jaemin sebelum keduanya tertawa kencang.

Mark dengan kesal melempar bola basket hingga mengenai perut Jeno. Membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu mengaduh cukup kencang.

Sekarang, giliran Mark yang tertawa puas.

.

.

Ini sudah toko yang kesekian yang ia dan Donghyuck masuki. Sedari tadi, kekasihnya itu sudah memegang puluhan barang yang kemudian kembali ia taruh di tempatnya lagi. Lalu menarik Mark keluar dari toko itu, sebelum masuk ke toko lain. Begitu terus sedari tadi.

"Sayang,"

"Sebentar, Mark. Aku ingin _eomma_ mendapatkan hadiah yang _perfect_."

"Kurasa _eomma_ -mu tak mungkin memakai tas tenteng seperti itu."

Sedari tadi Mark menatap horror benda yang sedari tadi Donghyuck pegang. Sebuah tas tenteng berwarna _maroon._ Bagaimanapun, Mark tahu dengan sangat baik bahwa _eomma_ Donghyuck berbada. Sama dengan _Mom_ -nya. Keduanya adalah pria.

Donghyuck mengembalikan tas di tangannya ke etalase penyimpanan dengan cemberut di wajahnya. Sebelum menarik tangan Mark keluar dari toko tas yang bahkan baru lima menit mereka masuki.

Hingga jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Donghyuck akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah sepatu model keluaran terbaru di toko sepatu yang pertama kali mereka masuki.

Kalau bukan kekasih tercintanya, mungkin Mark sudah memakan Donghyuck hidup-hidup. Namanya juga wanita, susah diprediksi. _Ups,_ Donghyuck kan juga pria.

"Mark, kau tak mencari kado untuk _Mom-_ mu?"

Mark sampai tersedak eskrim yang ia makan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia duga keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Pelan-pelan dong makannya, Markie."

 _Ini semua kan karena pertanyaanmu, duh_.

Kado ya?

Mark melirik layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di meja. Disana masih menampilkan jelas pesan masuk dari _Mom_ -nya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _From : Mom_

 _Sayang, apa kau masih bersama Donghyuck? Jangan malam-malam ya. Mom menunggumu untuk makan bersama Dad._

Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Baby_ , sudah makannya kan? Kuantar kau pulang, yuk."

Tak perduli dengan eskrim kesukaannya yang bahkan belum setengah porsi habis, Mark langsung menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk meninggalkan kedai eskrim.

.

.

Motor _sport_ itu melaju dengan cepat di jalanan malam yang sepi. Sebelum si pengemudi menghentikan laju motornya di sebuah kawasan yang benar-benar sepi dari pejalan kaki maupun pengendara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Helm hitam itu terlepas dan menampilkan wajah pemuda _blonde_ yang menatap ragu bangunan sederhana di depannya. Cukup lama pemuda itu hanya duduk di jok hitamnya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan memasuki bangunan sederhana itu.

"Selamat malam, tuan."

Seorang pegawai perempuan yang tampak berusia di akhir 20-an menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, membalas sapaan tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah ragu-ragu mengelilingi ruangan yang tak luas itu namun terlihat nyaman. Apa mungkin karena benda-benda yang ada di sekeliling ruangan itu?

"Apa tuan mau mencari sesuatu untuk kekasih tuan?"

Pemuda itu dikejutkan dengan suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Begitu ia menoleh, sosok perempuan yang tadi menyapanya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, itu.."

Matanya menyisiri setiap sudut ruangan.

"Apa kau punya bunga Anyelir?"

.

 _"_ _Berikan saja Mom bunga Anyelir! Kudengar dari eomma, bunga Anyelir adalah bunga yang melambangkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Yaa, mawar juga boleh sih. Tapi itu sudah terlalu mainstream, Mark. Lagipula kau tak tahu Mom suka dengan bunga seperti apa kan?"_

 _._

 _._

Sosok itu sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Berulang kali mengecek layar ponselnya, hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada notifikasi satu pun dari orang yang ia tunggu kabarnya.

" _Dear_ , berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu."

Tubuh kecil itu terlonjak saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Tahu benar siapa pemilik sepasang lengan itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum bersandar pada dada bidang yang menyambut hangat di belakangnya.

"Mark belum pulang, Jae."

Jaehyun, si pemeluk tersenyum sembari menyesapi aroma tubuh ' _istri_ '-nya itu.

"Kau cemburu? Mark pergi lebih lama dengan Donghyuck?"

"Apa sih?"

Sang ' _istri_ ' tertawa sambil mencubit pelan lengan yang masih melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau lupa, waktu Mark bilang ia dan Donghyuck pacaran, kau yang tak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan ucapan Mark waktu itu."

Dua kali, Jaehyun dihadiahi sebuah cubitan kali ini cukup kencang membuat Jaehyun meringis.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka anak kita begitu cepat dewasa, bodoh."

Jika ' _istri_ '-nya melihat bagaimana senyumnya sekarang, mungkin ia akan melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Aku khawatir, Jae."

"Hmm?"

Mereka berdua tetap dalam kondisi itu. Jaehyun yang mengukung sosok yang lebih kecil dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Dari pagi, Mark terlihat aneh. Tadi pagi bahkan ia langsung bangun sekali kupanggil dari luar kamarnya. Biasanya aku harus masuk dulu sampai mencium pipinya berkali-kali baru ia mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya."

Jaehyun menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari yang lebih kecil.

"Lalu saat sarapan tadi. Kau lihat bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan mengacak-ngacak makanannya kan? Bahkan ia menyisakan banyak nasi di piringnya tadi."

Tangan yang bertautan itu dibawa Jaehyun ke dekat wajahnya, dikecupnya punggung tangan yang selalu terlihat indah di mata Jaehyun itu.

"Dan aku mengiriminya pesan untuk jangan pulang malam agar kita bisa makan bersama, tapi ia hanya membacanya. Belum membalasnya."

Jaehyun mencium punggung tangan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku takut, Hyunnie.. Aku tak siap kalau Mark dewasa begitu cepat.. Rasanya, baru kemarin aku menggendongnya saat menangis tengah malam."

Kali ini yang diciumnya bukan lah punggung tangan lembut itu lagi, namun bibir tipis yang sedari tadi melengkung ke bawah. Jaehyun ingin menghapus kesedihan sosok yang paling ia kasihi itu.

Ciuman itu lambat, dalam, tapi tak ada penekanan. Hanya lumatan-lumatan yang terkesan malas, namun cukup membuat jantung keduanya berdebar-debar tak beraturan. Seperti bagaimana selama ini mereka selalu berciuman.

Jaehyun mengakhiri ciuman itu dan tersenyum saat melihat rona merah yang selalu akan muncul usai mereka berciuman. Dengan jahil, ia mengecup dua pipi yang mengeluarkan warna merah muda itu sebelum menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung sosok terindah di hadapannya.

"Pegang kata-kataku. Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan Mark, sebesar apapun Mark tumbuh. Mark kita akan tetap menjadi Mark. Jung Minhyung. Ia tetap bayi kecil kita yang selalu merengek setiap malam memintamu untuk menggendongnya. Ia tetap anak kecil kita yang serba ingin tahu dan selalu memintamu menceritakan semua buku dongeng sebelum waktu tidurnya. Ia tetap jagoan kecil kita yang tak pernah menangis meski terjatuh berkali-kali. Ia tetap Mark kita yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, yang selalu menyayangimu seperti kau menyayanginya selama ini. Dan jika nantinya dia akan tumbuh semakin dewasa, ia akan menjadi Mark kita yang akan selalu menjagamu seperti kau menjaganya dulu."

Jaehyun tak ingin, melihat dua bola mata indah itu berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Tapi kalau itu air mata kelegaan, kenapa tidak?

"Aku ingin memeluk Mark sekarang juga.."

Jaehyun menyambut dengan senang hati saat sosok indah miliknya itu memeluk tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak lebarnya.

"Kau bisa memeluknya, _dear_. Mark, bisa kau peluk _Mom_ sekarang?"

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum pada sosok yang sudah cukup lama berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Dan senyumannya bertambah lebar, ketika sosok yang tadi memeluknya perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya hingga benar-benar terlepas. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mark?"

Mungkin Mark masih menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa canggung dengan suasana ini. Tapi langkahnya terlihat pasti, bagaimana ia menghampiri dua sosok paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika ia semakin dekat dengan sosok yang paling ingin ia temui untuk saat ini.

" _Mom_.."

Tapi Mark tetaplah Mark. Ia selalu mudah untuk kehilangan kata-kata. Sama seperti ayahnya, ia selalu merasa hilang ketika dua bola matanya bertemu dengan dua manik milik ibunya.

"A-aku tak tahu apa yang cocok untuk _Mom_. Ta-tapi kudengar kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang paling cocok untuk _Mom_."

Dari balik punggungnya, Mark mengeluarkan sebuah _bucket_ bunga _Anyelir_ yang terlihat begitu indah dengan merah muda yang mendominasi.

Bibir itu terbuka, terkesiap. Bahkan tangannya bergetar ketika menerima rangkaian bunga itu.

"Mark, kau tahu, bunga yang paling _Mom_ suka adalah bunga _Anyelir_?"

Senyuman di wajah Mark semakin merekah. Semua perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya sejak kemarin malam, tadi pagi, hingga tadi saat sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya hilang sudah entah kemana.

"Bahkan _Dad_ memberikannya saat melamar _Mom_ -mu, Mark. Kau tak tahu saja, seluruh gedung pernikahan waktu itu dihiasi bunga _Anyelir_."

Mark terkekeh, mengikuti Jaehyun yang sudah terkekeh lebih dulu ketika melihat sang ' _istri_ ' merengut.

" _Mom_ ,"

"Ya, sayang?"

Lee Taeyong tak akan pernah menduga, Mark, anak semata wayangnya memeluknya erat. Bahkan menangis terisak di pundaknya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya mencoba meringkuk, agar ia benar-benar bisa masuk ke dalam pelukan ibunya sepenuhnya.

Mark juga tak akan pernah menduga, kalau sudah selama itu ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar mengucapkan ' _Aku sayang Mom_ ' setelah ia masuk Sekolah Menengah. Padahal, waktu ia kecil, itu adalah mantra yang selalu Mark ucapkan setiap saatnya untuk Taeyong.

Tapi Jaehyun sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan sejak tadi pagi saat melihat tingkah laku anaknya di meja makan.

Jaehyun tahu, karena itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ia ada di usia Mark. Seseorang yang beranjak dewasa akan semakin sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Memang tidak bagi semua orang. Jika Taeyong termasuk ke dalam orang yang sangat mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, berbeda dengan Jaehyun.

Karena alasan itu Jaehyun membiarkannya. Membiarkan Mark memecahkan sendiri bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sepertinya dulu. Saat ia terus berusaha hingga ia berhasil mengungkapkannya pada ibunya yang sudah damai di surga sana.

Jaehyun tak bisa bertahan lama hanya dengan melihat keduanya saling berpelukan seperti itu. Ia tentu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merengkuh dua sosok paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

" _Mom_ dan _Dad_ menyayangimu, Mark." Jaehyun berbisik di telinga anaknya.

"Terima kasih mau menjadi ibu dari anakku, _dear._ " Jaehyun berbisik di telinga Taeyong-nya.

"Selamat hari ibu, _Mom_." Dan kali ini Mark berbisik, hanya untuk Taeyong seorang.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Sangat." Tanpa berbisik, dengan lantang meskipun bergetar, Taeyong mengungkapkannya pada dua orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

.

.

 _"_ _Wah, tuan memilih bunga Anyelir? Apa tuan tahu arti bunga itu? Bunga itu menandakan cinta yang dalam. Warna apa yang mau tuan pilih?"_

 _Mark menatap bunga Anyelir yang terbagi menjadi tiga warna itu. Ungu, merah terang, dan merah muda._

 _"_ _Umm.. yang itu?"_

 _"_ _Merah muda? Aaah.. pasti untuk ibu tuan, ya? Oh iya, hari ini kan hari ibu. Waah, ibu tuan beruntung sekali memiliki anak yang tampan dan sangat menyayanginya seperti tuan."_

 _Mark tersenyum. 'Aku yang bersyukur memilkinya sebagai ibuku.'_

 _"_ _Apa tuan tahu arti bunga Anyelir merah muda ini? Kalau yang ungu itu melambangkan cinta dan persahabatan, merah terang melambangkan cinta yang mendalam dan kasih sayang, tapi untuk yang merah muda ini, warna itu melambangkan cinta abadi seorang ibu. Cinta yang tak pernah putus yang diberikan sosok terkuat yang kita pernah miliki."_

 _Ya, bagi Mark, bukan Dad-nya yang memiliki tubuh proposional dengan otot yang terbentuk lah yang terkuat baginya. Mom-nya lah sosok terkuat yang selama ini ia miliki. Sosok yang mengenalkannya pada dunia. Sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya, membimbingnya. Sosok yang tak pernah sedikit pun mengurangi rasa kasih sayangnya untuk diberikan kepada dirinya._

 _"_ _Tolong buat rangkaian yang paling indah, ya."_

 _"_ _Siap, tuan. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."_

 _Mark melihat bagaimana tiap tangkai dari bunga Anyelir itu dirangkai dengan indah dan hati-hati. Terlihat sangat indah, saat rangkaian bunga itu pindah dari tangannya ke tangan Mom-nya. Tapi tak akan pernah mengalahkan keindahan sosok yang tersenyum tulus dan tangan bergetar yang menerimanya._

 _Baginya, seindah apapun bunga Anyelir, itu tak akan pernah mengalahkan keindahan sosok ibunya, Lee Taeyong._

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Special Mother's day, guuuyyysss~ helloooowww **bbykon** hadir kembali membawa kejutan(?) sebelum kembali dalam masa hibernasinya -_- dari tadi pagi udah gatel banget buat nulis Jung Family buat FF special hari ibu, tapi karena tadi ada ujian, dan baru selesein kuliah terakhir sebelum libur 4 hari (iya guys, 4 hari itu lama sekali buatku .-.), baru bisa terealisasikan mala mini pas kubalik ke rumah tercinta~

Aaaaahh maaf kalo jadinya gaje. Soalnya tadi abis dari toko bunga beliin bunga buat Mamaku. Terus kata mba-mba yang jualannya pas ditanya bunga apa yang cocok buat hari ibu, mba-mbanya bilang bunga Anyelir. Pas dijelasin maknanya itu, langsung cussss beli gapake babibu lagi.

Love Mom banget deh, kaya Mark. Sumpah ini agak sedikit curhat yang masalah susah ngungkapin perasaan karena aku termasuk orang yang gak terlalu terbuka sama Mamaku. Love you Mom, pokoknya mulai sekarang aku mencoba terbuka buat Mamah tercinta :*


End file.
